


Musician

by HirokiAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokiAngel/pseuds/HirokiAngel
Summary: Lance goes out to planets and performs, what happens once Zarkon sets his eyes on the mysterious blue eyed beauty?
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Lance & The Blade of Marmora & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	Musician

Shiro noticed Lance sneaking out onto planet Himmalayers- a planet they’d stopped on to stock up on supplies- and assembled the team to go after him. They followed him into a bar, which worried Shiro, and quickly lost sight of him in the crowd. About twenty minutes after they arrived, a beautiful alien- Shiro assumed- who’s gender he couldn’t tell, walked onstage. They had long brown hair with blue streaks until they turned fully blue for the last two inches to the middle of their back. They wore a beautiful satin blue mask with black lace surrounding it, and a blue rose on the right top corner. Their dress was the most stunning, it was a Victorian dress with ruffles and black straps. It was a deep Caribbean blue that ended just high enough to show their ankles and open-toed deep blue heels with golden stars on the front.

“And please welcome, the ruler of the stage, **BLUE**!” The team was surprised how much the crowd went wild, cheering and screaming so loud Keith feared deaf. “Thank you,” Their voice was melodic and soothing to them all, “I am Blue, and I’ll be performing for two varga today before I leave.” The crowd started to pout and protest, but Blue held up a delicate copper and cinnamon hand and pure silence reigned. “Thank you. I know most, no _all_ , of you would like me to stay longer,” Someone yelled forever from behind the team making Blue smile, “But I do have duties, and I may or may not sneak out constantly?” Blue let out a lovely soft laugh and adjusted the small silver diadem on their head with a sapphire entwined in the silver. The entire crowd laughed along with Blue. “Now, let’s perform!” They took a light breath and started to sing.

“I am not a stranger to the dark

Hide away, they say

‘Cause we don't want your broken parts

I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars”

Shiro gripped his metal arm tight, and listened to the angel clothed in blue,

“Run away, they say No one'll love you as you are

But I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for us

For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out ‘Cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh, oh,

oh Another round of bullets hits my skin

Well, fire away

‘Cause today, I won't let the shame sink in

We are bursting through the barricades and

Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)

Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)

I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for us

For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out ‘Cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh,

oh-oh-oh,

oh, oh

This is me

And I know that I deserve your love (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

There's nothing I'm not worthy of (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

This is brave, this is bruised

This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out ‘Cause here I come (look out ‘Cause here I come)

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)

I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies,

this is me When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

I'm gonna send a flood

Gonna drown 'em out Oh

This is _me_!”

The crowd went wild, including the team.


End file.
